Russian roulette
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Post OST. Angélica se retrouve obligée de participer à un jeu macabre qui peut couter la vie à Jack Sparrow... Histoire écrite en 2011.


« J'ai une surprise pour toi, Angélica. »

La belle espagnole se retourna et se força à sourire. L'homme qui lui parlait était son amant, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Il l'avait sauvé de la mort trois mois avant, elle s'était vite retrouvée dans son groupe de criminels avant de devenir sa "fiancée".

Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Cet homme était très dangereux, et il recherchait depuis longtemps une femme au caractère suffisamment fort pour intégrer son organisation. À présent qu'il l'avait trouvé elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait plus partir. Elle s'évaderait un jour, mais en attendant elle devait jouer le jeu pour ne pas être tué.

« Oui mon amour... Quel est donc cette surprise? »

Demanda-t'elle en s'approchant de lui d'un air charmeur.

« Viens. »

Il l'entraîna vers le port et l'emmena sur un bateau avant de lever l'ancre et de quitter la baie.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du pont. Angélica cru défaillir et resta interdite devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Le Capitaine Sparrow, lourdement enchainé, se tenait en équilibre sur le bastingage, dos à la mer.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et chacun put lire la surprise et la peur dans les yeux de l'autre.

"Angelica ...»

«Jack ...»

Le criminel se mit devant Angélica et sourit.

« Il paraît que tu veux te venger de cet homme. Alors je te propose un jeu... Voici cinq pistolets. Un seul est chargé. Tu vas tirer sur lui quatre fois. Il a une chance sur cinq d'avoir la vie sauve. »

Angélica leva les yeux vers Jack et murmura:

« Mon père faisait la même chose. »

L'homme pris son arme et la pointa vers la jeune femme.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas le courage de faire ça, tu ne serais plus digne de ma confiance et je te tuerai. »

Le verdict était sans appel. Angie sentit ses mains trembler sous la menace de l'arme dans son dos, elle saisit lentement un des pistolets présentés. Jack la regardait dans les yeux, il avait peur mais restait immobile et silencieux.

Lentement elle leva l'arme et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jack.

Rien ne se produisit. Elle n'était pas chargée.

La pression de l'arme s'accentua dans le dos d'Angélica. Aucune échappatoire n'était possible. Elle le savait. Seule la chance pouvait donner une issue heureuse au terrible jeu de roulette Russe.

Jack le savait aussi. Il n'essayait même pas de négocier. Le criminel n'avait pas de vraies raisons de tuer donc il n'y avait pas d'arguments à donner.

Angie reposa la première arme et se saisit de la seconde. Jack commença alors à murmurer ces paroles:

« JE SUIS UN PIRATE

ET JAMAIS MON ÂME NE MOURRA.

SOMBRE PIRATE

MARIÉ À LA MER QUI JAMAIS NE MOURRA. »

Angélica stoppa son geste et le regarda sans comprendre. Que faisait-il?

« JE SUIS UN FORBAN

AVEC POUR SEUL AMOUR L'OCÉAN.

L'EAU DES TEMPÊTES A LAISSÉ DANS MA CHAIR LE SEL DE SES BAISERS.

MARIN SOLITAIRE AU MILIEU DES BRASIERS. »

Il récitait ce poème en la fixant dans les yeux et Angie sentit des frissons la parcourir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait cela parce qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir. Les paroles de ce poème avait un gout amer, et laissait Angélica tremblante.

D'un geste rapide elle tira vers Jack avec le deuxième pistolet mais celui-ci était vide. Soulagée elle jeta un regard en arrière et croisa les yeux froids du criminel. Il fallait continuer.

Elle reposa l'arme et jeta un œil vers Jack. Il continuait de la fixer et sa voix se fit plus claire lorsqu'il continua le poème.

« JAMAIS LE REGARD DE LA MER

NE M'A TRAHI,

L'OCÉAN EST UNE POIGNE DE FER

QUI ME RETIENT À LA VIE. »

À nouveau Angélica recommença le même geste. À nouveau aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Il ne restait plus que deux armes. Une chance sur deux. Dernier acte. La chance comme seul secours elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait voulu se venger de Jack. C'est vrai. Mais à cet instant elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à le faire. Elle aimait Jack. Malgré tout.  
Et en réalisant qu'elle allait peut être le tuer, elle réalisait vraiment qu'elle l'aimait.

Tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec lui vinrent frapper sa mémoire et elle sentit son courage vaciller.

Jack la regarda encore une fois, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux l. Une mélange indescriptible de peur, de passion, de malice, de profondeur, ce regard incroyable qui disait à lui seul que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow était un homme au mystère indéchiffrable.

Angélica trembla devant ce regard désarmant, envoûtant, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

Jack se mit le plus droit possible et pencha la tête en arrière. Le vent faisait voleter ses longs cheveux noirs autour de son visage bruni par le soleil et les années en mer. Sa chemise largement entrouverte laissait voir les cicatrices que sa vie de pirate lui avait infligées. À cet instant précis il était plus beau qu'à n'importe quel autre instant. C'était une beauté presque irréelle, qui frappa Angélica en plein cœur. Les lèvres de Jack laissèrent échapper des paroles qui se mélangeaient au souffle du vent.

« LA MER M'A VU VIVRE.

ELLE ME VERRA MOURIR. »

Une larme brûla les yeux d'Angélica. Lentement, elle attrapa la dernière arme. Son cœur accéléra. Un silence angoissant planait sur la mer, le jour lui-même semblait se noircir alors que la journée commençait.

« LES MARINS

VIVENT ÉTERNELLEMENT AU CREUX DE L'OCÉAN,

QUELQUE SOIT LA MAIN

QUI FASSE COULER LEUR SANG. »

Le souffle de Jack ne faisait qu'un avec celui du vent. Scène irréelle au milieu des océans.

Angélica leva l'arme vers lui. Lentement elle mit ses doigts sur la gâchette, en silence pour écouter les paroles que lui ramenait l'air du vent.

« LA MER GARDERA

MON ÂME TEL UN TROPHÉE.

ELLE EFFACERA

LES LARMES QUE J'AURAIS VERSÉES. »

Angélica enleva la sécurité du pistolet. D'un geste précis elle se plaça devant le cœur de Jack et le contempla. On aurait cru voir un Dieu tant le spectacle était magique.

Un froid glacial planait autour d'eux comme un étrange signe d'une mort imminente.  
Angélica inspira profondément.

« LES VENTS M'ONT PORTÉ JUSQU'ICI.

LA MER VA PRENDRE MA VIE. »

Elle commença à appuyer sur la gâchette.

« JE VEUX LES FLOTS

POUR SEUL REFUGE,

DERNIER BATEAU

DERNIER REFUGE. »

Le vent soufflait plus fort.  
Les cheveux de Jack volaient librement comme lui l'avait toujours été.

« JE VEUX LA MER POUR SEUL AMOUR  
L'OCÉAN POUR SEUL MORT  
LORSQUE LES FLOTS M'EMPORTERONT JE VEUX QU'ILS M'EMMÈNENT AVEC EUX VERS...

LA LIBERTÉ »

Les deux derniers mots du poème se mélangèrent à la détonation, brutale, violente, sans appel. Sans espoir. Angélica ferma les yeux et serra l'arme plus fort avant de la lâcher.

Le vent avait stoppé. Il y eu un dernier bruit, celui de la mer qui recevait le corps du pirate dans un bruit sec. Les mots du poème se perdirent dans l'air laissant planer autour de la scène un peu de l'âme de Jack.

Mais le bruit de la détonation, lui, allait résonner encore longtemps dans le cœur d'Angélica.


End file.
